Aeris and the Cabbage Balls
by Aeris Ultimate Wheer
Summary: Aeris and Cloud have to baby sit a bunch of people from different ffs!!! What will happen??? Will the cabbage balls be tasty??? Find out!!! flamers will ignored and laughed at. now fini! ^__^ please r
1. Aeris Calling!

Aeris and the Cabbage Balls  
  
This story was written by me and my brother ^_^ I will not slam in Tifa, because I think she's cool. But I do like Aeris better. Why this is called Aeris and the Cabbage Balls, is because there is a part they go to a restaurant and order cabbage balls…lol  
  
So let's start!!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Aeris was busy calling her friends to come over. She was cooking omelets, and first called Cloud.  
  
Aeris: Hey Cloudy Hunny Buns!!  
  
Cloud: Hunny Buns???  
  
Aeris: Want an omelet???  
  
Cloud: Sure!  
  
Aeris: Come on over and I'll make you one!!!  
  
Then Aeris made Cloud's omelet. She called Tifa.  
  
Aeris: Hi hello!!!! Wanna come over??? I'm making omelets.  
  
Tifa: Oh sure!! I love food!!! Is Coud coming???  
  
Aeris: Oh ye…  
  
Tifa: Great! I'll be right over. *hangs up rudely and rushes to Aeris's house*  
  
Aeris: Um……ok  
  
Aeris started to make Tifa's omelet. She called Yuffie.  
  
Aeris: Hey Yuffie what's u….  
  
Yuffie: Great I'm coming over!!  
  
Aeris: Uh…..yeah, want an omelet??  
  
Yuffie: Can I have a cookie dough sandwich instead?? Thanks Aeri!! ^.^  
  
Aeris had a weird look on her face when Yuffie said "cookie dough sandwich" how do you make that???????????? But she started to make Yuffie's "cookie dough sandwich" and called Vincent.  
  
Vincent: What do you want??  
  
Aeris: Wanna come over??  
  
Vincent: Sure.  
  
Aeris: Coolie!!!  
  
Vincent: Bye. Making omelets?? Will you make me one?? I can smell them through the phone. (lol)  
  
Aeris: Um….sure.  
  
Aeris wondered how someone could smell omelets through the phone…..but she made Vincent's omelet right when Tifa came bursting into her house.  
  
Aeris: Yo Teef!!!  
  
Tifa: Makin omelets???  
  
Aeris: Yeah! This one is special…don't mess it up….*thinks of Cloud*  
  
*T ifa comes over and takes over Aeris's omelet makings except Cloud's*  
  
Aeris: Yeah ok Tifa…..you do that……wait! Don't touch that one!!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Tifa: Why not?? *poke poke*  
  
Aeris: WAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tifa: Fine finish this one!!  
  
*Aeris finished Cloud's and Tifa finishes making everyone else's* 


	2. Omelets

I hope everyone likes it so far, the first chapter was kinda boring….lol, but, please read the rest!!  
  
Vincent knocked on the door and Aeris answered just the same time Yuffie drove her car over Aeris's mail box.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie, you don't have a license……..  
  
Yuffie: Um………no, I traded some materia to this guy to make me a fake one!!! Oh hi Vincy!!!  
  
Vincent: Hi Yuffie.  
  
*Yuffie goes up to Vincent and gives him a hug*  
  
Vincet: uh…….yeah, nice to see you too.  
  
Aeris: Why don't you guys come in and eat your omelets???  
  
Yuffie liked Vincent ever since Elementary school , and Vincent told her he would like her if she was older and had a nicer personality………(lol) But nevertheless, Vincent had gotton closer to her…….which Aeris thought was weird.  
  
ME: Ok everone, sorry this is off topic, but I forgot to say everyone is in high school. So that would make Aeris………..18, Cloud 17, Tifa 17, Yuffie 15, and Vincent…….19.  
  
Just when Aeris was about to go back in her house, Cloud came over. She stopped dead in her tracks. How much she loved Cloud……….that nice spikey hair, those nice abs, that hot butt, that perfect nose, such a nice and comforting smil…uh……strait face, those nice, big, blue eye…….ehem. She went over to him and gave him a hug……  
  
Cloud: Yo Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Hi Cloud…. (she tried to say that sexy….lol)  
  
Cloud: Where's my omelet???  
  
Aeris: No kissy???  
  
1 Cloud: Sure… *smooch*  
  
Aeris: Hehe….  
  
Tifa: What are you guys doing!!!!!!??????????????????  
  
Aeris: Oh……um…..sorry Tifa…..  
  
Cloud: We where kissing.  
  
Tifa: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Why don't we talk about this later???? Lets eat omelets!  
  
Cloud: Great!!!  
  
Then they went inside.  
  
Tifa: I made your omelet Cloud…..*snuggles up to Cloud*  
  
Aeris: NOOOO!!! You made everyone elses!! I made his!!!! *pushes Tifa off of Cloud and snuggles up to Cloud*  
  
Tifa: Well I'm leaving then……..*sniffle*  
  
Aeris: *goes up to Tifa and puts arm around her* I'll get you a boyfriend….i promise…  
  
Tifa: *still sniffling* Ok…………..  
  
A while later while Aeris and Cloud go off the babysit (remember they are in hight school)…..  
  
Aeris: Hey Cloud, who are we babysitting today???  
  
Cloud: Kids.  
  
Aeris: I know that silly! But what kids???  
  
Cloud: I don't know.  
  
Aeris: Oh they're here!!!  
  
Ok everyone I am making up ages, except for Vivi(9) and Eiko(6). Kuja- 5 Sephiroth- 6 Beatrix- 6 Mog- 9 and Zidane- 5.  
  
Aeris: Awwwwww!!! Widdle Vivi, Eiko, Kuja, Sephi, Mog, Beatrix, and……uh……not so cute Zidane…..  
  
Zidane: I am too cute!!!  
  
Cloud: I like Zidane…..  
  
Aeris: No you don't!!  
  
Zidane: But I like you!  
  
Aeris: But I like Mog!! *puts Mog on lap and pets him*  
  
And I had to end it somewhere, so…….just please read the rest!!! Im sorry its boring so far, it will get funnier……………… 


	3. Lunch time

Mog: Heh heh…..hiya….  
  
Cloud: Um, I think it's time for a nap……  
  
Beatrix: But you always say it nap nap time right when we get here!  
  
Kuja: You can't make me nap! I'll will kill you with me awesome Genome powers!!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!  
  
Zidane: Shut up Kuja  
  
*Kuja and Zidane start to fight "siblingly"*  
  
Aeris: Um……how bout we have lunch???  
  
Cloud: Sounds good to me! Whatcha makin?  
  
Aeris: Not you silly! The kiddies! How does Mac N' Cheese sound?  
  
Vivi: With applesauce?  
  
Aeris: Ok that too…..  
  
Zidane and Kuja: I want a banana!  
  
Cloud: I want a banana too!  
  
Aeris: ALRIGHT! Bananas, Mac N' Cheese, and applesauce!  
  
Aeris started to make the Mac N' cheese, and got out the applesauce. Cloud was chopping up bananas for them.  
  
Beatrix: I don't want my banana chopped up!  
  
Sephiroth: I do, I can't chew yet……….  
  
Eiko: Zidane can pre-chew mine!  
  
Zidane: Uh….no……  
  
Kuja: I don't want yucky bananas…..  
  
Cloud: But you just said you did!  
  
Kuja: Well I don't anymore!  
  
Vivi: Geezers, just eat them…..  
  
Kuja: Shooshy you dumb mage!  
  
Vivi: WAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Aeris: Awwwwwwwwww poor Vivi……  
  
Cloud: Just eat you bananas Kuja!  
  
Kuja: No!  
  
*Cloud starts to force feed Kuja bananas*  
  
Kuja: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!'  
  
Cloud: EAT!  
  
Aeris: Stop it! You aren't gonna get anywhere by fighting!  
  
Eiko: Zidane feed me!  
  
Zidane: Aeris feed me!  
  
Eiko: No Zidane! You feed me!  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, I must make you return t the planet! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cloud: Noo!!!! Don't you dare kill her again!!!  
  
Aeris: Or you'll get a spankin!  
  
Sephiroth: No spanking…..  
  
Cloud: I can't baby sit 7 kids! I'm calling their parents…..  
  
Cloud starts to call Cid (from FF9).  
  
Cid: Hello?  
  
Cloud: Come pick up Eiko! NOW!  
  
Cid: Ok ok!  
  
Cid comes and picks up Eiko.  
  
Eiko: But I don't want to leave Zidane!  
  
Zidane: Bye Eiko!  
  
Eiko: WAH!  
  
Cloud throws Zidane out the window.  
  
Zidane: x_X  
  
Aeris: O_O Cloud!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing!  
  
Cloud: He'll live…..he's a monkey.  
  
Aeris: But Cloud………hopefully, we don't get sued! If we do, it's your money!  
  
Cloud: Well Zidane doesn't really have any parents………..  
  
Aeris: ::sigh:: Well, who is still here? Beatrix…..Vivi, Mog, Sephi…..Kuja…….  
  
Kuja: Where did Zidane go?  
  
Zidane: I'm still here!  
  
Cloud: I thought I threw you out the window!  
  
Zidane: I caught onto the edge! I'm a monkey.  
  
Aeris: OK EVERYONE, EAT YOUR LUNCH!  
  
Everyone shuts up and eats their lunch.  
  
Zidane and Kuja where munching on their bananas like monkeys, Beatrix was eating her Macaroni and Cheese Beatrixly, Mog was playing in the applesauce, Sephiroth was laughing evily, and Vivi was trying the find his mouth.  
  
Aeris: What's the matter Vives?  
  
Vivi: I don't have a mouth………..;_;  
  
Cloud: Play with Mog then….  
  
*Vivi and Mog start throwing applesauce at each other and play in it*  
  
Kuja: I am the ultimate Genome!  
  
Aeris: I thought we went through this already…..  
  
Kuja: MUAHAHAHA!!  
  
*Kuja casts and spell and ruins everyone's lunch*  
  
Beatrix: o_O My lunch!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Vivi and Mog we still throwing the remains of applesauce.  
  
Zidane: My banana…………..  
  
Sephiroth: Now I kill you and Aeris!  
  
Kuja: Oopps…….  
  
Cloud: Now we have to go out somewhere…..  
  
This chaptar was a little longer then the first two, and the rest might be about this long too……so, stay tuened for what's next! ^_^ 


	4. The Cabbage Balls

This is the last chapter sadly ;_; But please enjoy it ^_^  
  
Aeris: I'm gonna call Tifa and ask if she wants to come.  
  
Aeris goes and calls Tifa and she comes over.  
  
Tifa: I'm here! Hey Cloud and Aeris!  
  
Zidane: Hi Tifa, I wanted you to come with us.  
  
Tifa: Uh…….yeah, where's Auntie Tifa's widdle Sephi?  
  
Sephiroth: Auntie Tifa! I ate bananas today!  
  
Tifa: awwwwwwwwww good job Sephi!  
  
Aeris: Let's go to the "PuuPuu" restaurant!  
  
They go to the restaurant.  
  
Aeris: What does everyone wanna order?  
  
Zidane and Kuja: Bananas!  
  
Cloud: Yeah bananas!  
  
Aeris: No they don't serve bananas here!  
  
Vivi and Mog: Applsauce!  
  
Aeris: Ok, hey about an order of applesauce and Cabbage Balls! And some steamed carrots for the kiddies!  
  
They soon get their food.  
  
Beatrix: *stuffs 2 Cabbage Balls down her shirt* Look! I'm Tifa!  
  
Tifa: *gasp*  
  
Aeris: Ew…..Nonono don't do that!  
  
Zidane, Kuja, Sephitoh, and Cloud: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Tifa: That's not funny! *blushes*  
  
Sephiroth: I hate steamed carrots……  
  
Aeris: But you always like them when I fix them!  
  
Sephiroth: That's because I'm gonna kill you someday! *pulls out little wooden sword and waves it in the air*  
  
Aeris: You're gonna eat em and like em!  
  
Beatrix: I love steamed carrots! And Cabbage Balls!  
  
Zidane: *kicking his feet in the air* I never got my banana!  
  
Kuja: Me either!  
  
*Cloud picks up Kuja and Zidane about to throw them out the window*  
  
Aeris: Nono Not again!  
  
*Cloud puts them down*  
  
Sephiroth starts to pick on Beatrix  
  
Tifa: No that's not very nice!  
  
Sephiroth: But Beatrix is a hottie!  
  
Tifa: WHAT?!  
  
*Beatrix blushes and then punches Sephiroth in the face*  
  
Zidane: Can Zidane have some Cabbage Balls?  
  
Cloud: When did you learn to talk in 3rd person???  
  
Zidane: Zidane learned just now, by Zidane's self.  
  
Auron and Rikku bring over baby Tidus.  
  
*Tidus starts to kick and scream and is really out of control and kicks a Cabbage Ball down Aeris's dress*  
  
Zidane: Zidane'll will get it!  
  
Cloud: Why don't you let me…..  
  
*Cloud reaches down Aeris's dress*  
  
Aeris: CLOUD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??????!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Sorry! You do it yourself!  
  
Rikku: Sorry, Tidus is going through his 3rd person phase……..  
  
Tifa: Whadda ya know, so is Zidane!  
  
Zidane: Zidane is a monkey!  
  
Tidus: Tidus wants to go home! Tidus want this….Tidus wants that…..  
  
Auron: Sorry we gotta go!  
  
Beatrix and Sephiroth: Buh Bye!  
  
Aeris: Hey Vivi and Mog have been playing around in the applesauce this whole time!  
  
Vivi and Mog: *split splat split splat*  
  
Cloud: EEEEEwwwwww  
  
Kuja: I still want a banana!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Kuja, they DO NOT SERVE BANANAS HERE!  
  
Kuja: But Zidane and Kuja want bananas!  
  
Aeris, Tifa, and Cloud: X_x  
  
Mog: I want Kupo Nuts!  
  
Aeris: No Kupo nuts until you eat your Cabbage balls!  
  
Vivi: *starts to throw Cabbage Balls*  
  
Aeris: Ah! *Cabbage Ball lands in Beatrix's hair*  
  
Cloud: NO VIVI!  
  
*Kuja starts to fight with Zidane over who gets the last Cabbage Ball and it flies up and lands in someones drink*  
  
Aeris: Noooooooooo Kuja……  
  
Kuja: Zidane did it to!  
  
Ugh………let's go home………  
  
And so Garland picked up Zidane and Kuja, Sephiroth told Aeris evily that someday she would return to the "Promise Land", Vivi went home to Black Mage Village, Mog went home to Moogle Village, and Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Beartix lived sort of happily ever after.  
  
Aeris: Wait wait aren't me and Cloud supposed to live happily ever after?  
  
Cloud: Yeah!  
  
Beatrix and Tifa: What about us?  
  
Ehem……so Aeris and Cloud lived sort of happily ever after, and Tifa had to adopt Beatrix, and then they lived happily ever after.  
  
The end!  
  
Lol, weird huh? Please read my new story, its not funny, its more serious. Take care everyone ^_~ and may you sort of live happily ever after too! *^_^*  
  
Love,  
  
Aeris ^.~ -3  
  
Ps. Unfortunatly, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it. They belong to Sqauresoft ;_; but thumbs up to them for making such a great game!!! *^_~* 


End file.
